Dolls and Memories
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: Marissa gets kidnapped and her memory is wiped by an unheard of woman that claims to be her mother. What's worse is that nobody of the Flynn-Fletcher family or friends remember her except Phineas! Can Phineas alone find and save his sister before it's too late, and can he restore everyone's memory of her, as well as restore Marissa's memory? Mostly stars Phineas and Marissa.
1. Prologue

**Alright, here it is. I apologize if these chapters are short. I know the prologue is really short, but prologues are usually short anyway. Alright, here is the prologue. I am not sure when I will get the next chapter up. Who knows, I might leave you guys hanging with questions that this prologue may perhaps pop in your head. I do after all have a lot of stories to deal with. Anyway, here's the prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own Marissa Flynn. **

**Please review **

Dolls are dolls. They don't have feelings. They don't eat or breathe. All they are, are just simple dumb weak little pieces of cloth shaped like a person, and filled with stuffing and yarn for hair and buttons for eyes. They don't cry when you pull on their arms or easily ripped body parts or yarn hair, or when their stuffing is ripped out of their systems. They don't call for you when you abandon them. They don't move; they don't speak. All they do is sit on your bed or shelf and collect dust until you play with them. They don't get sick or hurt. They're just little dumb dolls put here for our own amusement, right?...

But…what if…the very doll in the palms of your hands was once a child, a child that needed your help? What if all those kids that go missing and never return…were the dolls you see in a house or in a store? What if there was a creepy house that you walked by and you heard a child's scream? Did you help them…or did you keep walking? Could it be that the new doll released to the public or the doll added to your grandmother's or friend's house was once that child that called for your help? You could have helped them, yet did you? No, no you didn't.

Now, what if that child screaming for your help was your best friend or sibling? Well…that's how ten year old Phineas Flynn felt as he approached the creepy house on 13713 Dortonnon Street where his sister was. But…that's a bit too far ahead though. We don't know how fifteen year old Marissa Flynn came to be in that creepy house that no normal person in their right mind would step into or why young Phineas was alone at this matter. Let's back this up to when this mess started. Let's back the clock down to about a week ago.

**Well, I hope you guys liked the prologue. Not much to say except please review and**

**Carpe Diem!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for short chapter, but now I'm gonna work on picking up on this story again. I own nothing except Marissa, the plot and the villain…although she was inspired by The Beldam from Coraline, but anyway. Please review.**

* * *

Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Marissa Flynn and their pet platypus, Perry, were walking down the sidewalk of an unfamiliar street. Well, it was unfamiliar to their sights. Marissa however had heard about the street. Marissa pulled a red wagon that held Fireside Girls cupcakes. Ferb held Perry's leash and walking supplies (such as water bottle, food, treats, and a plastic bag to clean up the doo doo). Phineas held a clipboard with a list of the orders. Phineas, Ferb and Marissa kindly offered to deliver the cupcakes to their buyers for their friend Isabella Garcia Shapiro. The Fireside Girls leader of troop 46231 was sick in bed with the flu. Marissa looked around the street, and it was exactly as people described it. It was completely deserted. There were cobwebs and spider webs everywhere. Pumpkins that were out on the porches were wilted and rotten. The paint of the houses was faded and the houses were missing shingles as well as all the windows had at least one crack each. She swore she saw a couple tumbleweeds roll by like an old western deserted town.

"Phineas, are you sure this is the right street? I've heard nobody's lived here for years," she said.

"It looks right," Phineas said looking at the clipboard, "Yep, Dortonnon Street."

"Phineas look around. Does it look like anyone has lived here? The whole street looks like an abandoned ghost town."

"Well, Halloween is in a few weeks Marissa. Maybe they're getting ready for the trick-or-treaters."

"Who would ever trick-or-treat on Dortonnon Street…especially on Halloween. It's said to be haunted with ghosts. In fact, they say at night, you can hear the ghostly wails."

"From all the houses?"

"No, just one house…I'm trying to think of it…oh yeah! 13713 Dortonnon Street…which is this street," Marissa said.

Phineas looked at the address on the clipboard again, and his face went pale. His face went so pale, he looked almost like a ghost.

"Uh…Marissa…that's the address on the clipboard."

Marissa snatched the clipboard in panic and looked at it in terror at the address that indeed said 13713 Dortonnon Street. She looked at the sky, and it was starting to get dark. She then checked her phone for the time, and it was almost 7:30 P.M. She then suggested that they deliver the rest of the cupcakes first, then they'd come back tomorrow when it's light outside. Before anyone could say another word, Ferb had Perry in his hands and the boys were running down toward the next street. Marissa then ran, dragging the wagon with her.

From inside a house on Dortonnon Street, two eyes peered out. They'd been watching, listening, and the figure inside had seen its new target. She was decently sized, and would be a great asset to her…collection. She'd made a very good decision in luring Marissa Flynn into her plan. If all went according to plan, she'd have her in her collection in about a week…maybe sooner.

* * *

**I apologize sincerely, but it looks like the chapters for this story won't be as long as other stories. I apologize for that. Anyway please review and Carpe Diem!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, well…I think I'm gonna take a break from this story for a while. For some reason there's other stories I wanna work on for now, so yeah, this will be last chapter for a while. I also have other genres I wanna write stories for like Pokemon, Wreck-it Ralph, Powerpuff Girls, Harry Potter and a lot more. Therefore, I think this story is going on a long break for now. Please review**

**I do not own anybody except Marissa Flynn and the villain**

* * *

The rest of the deliveries went well. They delivered a box to Heinz Doofenshmirtz, a good friend of theirs and biological father to Phineas, Marissa and Candace. They delivered to Irving and Django. They delivered all over Danville, every box accounted for...except for the one to be delivered to Dortonnon Street. By the time they finished, it was time to go home. When they got home, dinner was ready. Linda set their plates with warm salisbury steak, rice (rice pilaf flavor my favorite lol) and corn. she poured a glass of cold chocolate milk for everyone. The steam and scent of the gravy sent the Flynn-Fletcher family into a delicious trance. Candace had just gotten home from her date with Jeremy. Everyone sat down with Phineas sitting between Marissa and Ferb, Candace sat on the other side of Marissa, and Lawrence sat on the other side of Ferb. Linda also set a large bowl of doonkleberries and a basket of dinner rolls on the table causing everyone to lick their chops and their mouths watered. Linda sat on the other side of Lawrence and the family dug in. The dinner was silent besides somebody asking to pass the desired food. After dinner, Candace went to call Stacy or Jeremy. Linda took another knitting test online, and Phineas, Ferb and Marissa headed off to see Isabella.

"It's weird," Marissa said, "How Isabella went to Dortonnon Street in the first place. Nobody goes on Dortonnon Street."

"Well we can ask her about it in a bit," Phineas said.

They went in, and Vivian led them to Isabella's room. They entered and they looked at their friend. Isabella was looking a lot better than she did earlier. When they visited earlier, she was pale with a runny and stuffy nose. Her hair was a disaster and she had a burning fever. In fact, walking into the room earlier, the three could smell the stench of her vomit. Now luckily the room didn't reek of vomit. Instead it smelled like a vanilla scented candle. Her hair was washed and clean now. She wore magenta with pink and purple hearted pajamas (probably because she threw up on the purple ones). The bucket that was near her bed earlier was gone and her face was back to original color and her nose wasn't red anymore. She was reading "The Hunger Games" as they entered. Soon as she heard the door open, she took her eyes off the book and smiled that sweet smile that everyone (especially Phineas *winks*) loved about her.

"Hi guys," she said cheerfully, "What 'cha doin?"

"Well it looks like you're feeling a lot better," Marissa said, "Where'd you get the new pajamas?"

"Oh, Mom bought them for me after I threw up on the other ones. I've been relaxing, reading, watching movies and eating chicken noodle soup all day. This book you recommended, "The Hunger Games" is a very good book. I'm glad you recommended it to me Marissa. Thanks."

"You're welcome Isabella," Marissa said cheerfully, but then her face fell.

"What's wrong?"

"We were delivering cupcakes for you today, and...well...we came across a weird address. It was on Dortonnon Street."

Isabella became confused. She knew as well as everyone else that Dortonnon Street was haunted. Also she never remembered writing down an address on Dortonnon Street, and she wrote all the addresses on the form. At least she think she did.

"Dortonnon Street? I never wrote that down. Let me see the form," Isabella said and Marissa handed her the clipboard, "Uh..."

"What's wrong Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"I...I have no idea who this is..."

* * *

**Well that's it for a while. I don't know when I will get back to this story, but I promise I will get back to it eventually. Oh and to Anonymous, it's one thing to flame me, but to say you have an account and flame me anonymously just because you don't want me to know who you are, that's LOW. I respect other people's opinions, but only if they respect mine. This site is called fanfiction for a reason, so back off!**

**And to Woodland5 thank you for sticking up for me. That really means a lot **

**Anyway, uh please review and Carpe Diem!**


End file.
